Lemon or lime?
by MissVirdelvilance
Summary: In which Roxas becomes very flustered and Axel does a lot of leaning. AU. Oneshot/Drabble. Implied AkuRoku.


"What do you prefer, Lemon or Lime?"

Huh? Roxas snapped his head up only to find Axel leaning in the doorway to his room, with the usual smirk he wore.

"..Lemon or lime?" He asked unsure.

"Yes, that was the question." Axel invited himself into Roxas's room and sat down on the swivel office chair so that the back was now in the front. "Now I want the _answer_."

"Of all the things, **why** lemon or lime?" He cocked his head to the side and put down the books that he had been organizing alphabetically neatly onto stack. (Because he was _that_ much of a neat freak.)

A groan followed. "Just answer it already."

Lemon or lime? Well, a lemon is sour.. so isn't a lime ..sweet? Honestly, Roxas had no idea what the difference between the two was, other than the fact that a lemon was yellow and a lime was green.

With his elbows on the top of the swivel chair he leaned forward towards Roxas who was sitting on the bed with an absolutely _adorable _confused look on his face. (At least, in the mind of Axel it was.) His nose was slightly scrunched up and his lips in a small pout.

"Well?"

Roxas opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again and then finally spoke.

"..Lime." He said meekly. He didn't exactly put any thought into the answer, just said whatever came into his mind first.

"_Aww_, why not lemon?" The only form of answer Axel received was a shrug of the shoulders.

Axel leaned even more towards Roxas, so close that the blond could feel the redhead's breath on his cheek.

Roxas felt his face flush. "Well look at the time! I have to finish an.. uh.. assignment and finish putting my books on the shelves, so I think it's time for you to lea—"

Before Roxas could finish his sentence, he could feels a pair of lips cover his own.

Blue eyes widened terribly and Roxas began to panic. The sudden movement caused the chair that Axel had been leaning on to snap.

Just at that very moment, Sora had walked into his brother's room to ask if he could borrow a calculator so that he could finish his math homework, but had gotten a very.. interesting surprise.

"I think I'll come back later ..when you're not busy." Sora blushed bright red and quickly stalked out of the bedroom.

Let's just say Axel and Roxas were in a very _intimate_ position, as they lay on the bed in only a pile of limbs.

Roxas had become very flustered and as a result of his movement he had fallen onto the floor with a loud thud. Axel had decided to lean over the edge of the bed and see the blond's reaction to what just had occurred.

Jade green eyes had stared into wide blue ones.

Roxas's mother walked into the room completely unphased and picked up a laundry basket filled with clothes that needed to be washed by the closet.

"Better close that mouth of yours Roxas. Wouldn't want any flies getting in there. I'm sure Axel wouldn't like that very much, either."

In a span of a few seconds she was gone with the laundry basket in hand.

Roxas still stared at Axel with his mouth ajar and his eyes widened. Axel sat upright and ran a hand through his disheveled red hair in hopes of making it appear normal. Roxas didn't even move a centimeter.

"You okay?" Okay? OKAY? After what had just happened, that was all he could say?! Of course he was okay! Hell, he even liked it but still, that doesn't change what had just—hold on a second. He had just admitted that he liked the kiss. He had just, **actually** admitted to it.

His mouth fell open even wider, if humanly possible.

"Heh heh, Roxas? You in there buddy?" Axel waved a hand over Roxas's face.

A devilish smirk creept onto the blond's face.

"...Roxas? Uh, Roxas? What are you doing..? Roxas? ROXAS!"

The night was a very eventful one. Axel had learned that Roxas was not as innocent as he appeared to be and Roxas had finally understood the difference between lemon and lime.

Surprisingly enough, Axel had went home later that night unscathed, but with a head of very disheveled hair. He'd have to do more than just comb his hand through it, it seemed.

x—x—x

**Authoresses note****: **Well this was quite unexpected. 'Dun know where it came from, either. Probably wrote it in fifteen to twenty minutes. Some feedback would be nice? PRESSTHEREVIEWBUTTON.

Don't know the next time I'll update. Maybe in a few days. ..I guess. Sorry if the grammar and spelling is messed up, I didn't go over any part of it.


End file.
